


【レオラギ】短篇集

by nao961103



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nao961103/pseuds/nao961103
Summary: 寫於二章後，關於レオナさん與ラギー之間的細微變化
Relationships: Ruggie Bucchi/Leona Kingscholar
Kudos: 15





	1. ハイエナは骨一本残さず

「レ──オ──ナ──さん！快點起來！請你快點起床！」

「ラギー……你好吵……」

「所以說，請你快……啊！」

手臂突然竄過的痛楚讓ラギー抓住レオナ想把他拖下床的手鬆開，他沒辦法及時穩住身子，一屁股跌坐在床下墊著的地毯上，也還好沒有摔下檯子，要不然傷勢大概就要加重了。他舉起自己的手臂一看，前幾天被レオナ弄出的傷口大概因為他使力的動作又裂開了，白色的繃帶上出現了幾個小小的血點。

好麻煩啊，學校就不能聘請幾個專精治療魔法的治療師常駐學校嗎？

不只麻煩，還很痛啊。雖說住在貧民窟的時候身上也常常會出現各種意外造成的小傷，他已經對於感到「痛」這件事見怪不怪了，這次手上的傷卻和以往不同，彷彿要隨時提醒他有這道傷口的存在似的，時時刻刻都在隱隱作痛，甚至夜晚都會因為這股痛而轉醒。

為什麼呢？

「……喂。」

「啊，醒了。」

ラギー眨了眨眼睛，一時還無法將眼前的狀況弄清楚。平常與レオナ的起床攻防不總要持續好久嗎？今天怎麼這麼快就醒了？他愣在原地，一時做不出反應，倒是レオナ先開了口，雖然出口的並不是多好聽的話就是。

「喂，傷還沒好就別來給我添亂，還不快去保健室。」

「咦？不行啦，レオナさん一個人的話一定又會睡回去，而且你也不會自己整理頭髮，你也不知道制服……」

「那種事怎樣都好吧？」

「不行！レオナさん你……」

「好、好……我會好好去上課，這樣總行了吧？」レオナ單手扶額，嘆了口氣，一副受不了他的樣子。「所以，你先去保健室。」

「好啦……我知道了。」

ラギー起身往レオナ的房門口走，離開之前還不忘如往常一樣摸走他放在桌上的錢包，最後叮嚀了一句要レオナ好好上課就離開了寮長室，走出宿舍往保健室的方向去。

傷口的確是裂開了，保健室老師一邊幫他重新上藥，換新的繃帶，一邊叮囑他要小心，不要再讓傷口裂開了。ラギー敷衍地應著老師的話，乖巧地維持著同樣的姿勢不動，在新的藥膏擦上出血的傷口時沒忍住痛地縮了縮肩膀。

這麼說來，レオナ今早趕他出房門的時候，又露出了那種表情啊。

就是他最不想看見的那種表情。

嘴裡說著那些聽來刺耳的話把他趕走，不就跟那天說著要把這個無法顛覆的世界全變成砂，擺出一副拒人於千里之外的樣子的他一樣嗎？真是難看死了，根本一點都不適合他。應該還有更恰當的使喚人的方法才對吧？

「好了，你可以走啦。記得別再胡來了，魔法造成的傷可是好得很慢的啊。」

「喔……謝謝老師。」

ラギー抓起放在一旁的制服外套，和老師道過謝後就出了保健室。他一邊摸著新繃帶不平整的邊角一邊往二年級的教室走去，眉頭不自覺地因為手上傳來的痛楚而皺起。魔法造成的傷好得慢，代表魔法造成的傷也會比較痛嗎？

這又是為什麼呢？

啊──不過，果然好麻煩啦。

ラギー在走進教室之前才拉下襯衫的袖子，穿上制服外套，把自己的傷藏在衣服布料的保護之下，不被任何人看見。

＊

──午餐要牛肉三明治、冰紅茶。

ラギー在下課之後拿出手機，不意外地看見裡頭已經躺了一條レオナ傳來的訊息，內容也是他早就預料到的。他收拾好書本之後就往食堂走去，レオナ今天指定要的午餐是每天都會出現在食堂菜單上的常駐餐點，他省去了和其他學生搶限量餐點的工夫，沒花多少時間就張羅好兩人的午餐，踏著熟悉的步伐往植物園走去。

看慣的身影出現在熟悉不已的位置，ラギー走到那人身邊坐下，遞出對方要的牛肉三明治和冰紅茶，自己則打開了蛋沙拉三明治的包裝，張開嘴咬下一大口。

「レオナさん上午有乖乖去上課嗎？」

「如果說沒去，你又要唸了吧？」

「……レオナさん。」

「這不就好好地上完上午所有課了嗎。」

他們不再交談，只是默默地吃自己的午餐。レオナ吃得很快，幾分鐘之後就把一整個牛肉三明治吞下肚，十分熟練地把吃完後剩下的包裝扔給ラギー，打了個哈欠後靠上背後的樹幹，在樹梢灑下的細碎日光之中半瞇起眼睛，顯得一副慵懶的樣子。

レオナ拿起冰紅茶喝了一口，看著ラギー默默地拿起他亂丟的包裝紙，仔細折成小小的三角形之後扔進了紙袋。

「……你今天倒是很安靜。」

「……咦？」

「嘛，也好，午休結束了叫我起床。」

「就說我不是……啊，算了。」

什麼意思啊，怎麼說得好像他平常很聒噪似的。

ラギー嘆了口氣，斜眼瞄向已經閉上了眼睛的レオナ。即使眼睛是閉著的，レオナ的耳朵依舊直挺挺地豎立著。雖說他是隻三秒就能睡著的懶惰獅子，於私人領域之外的地方淺眠時依舊不會輕易放鬆警戒，ラギー自是清楚這點，也不自覺地豎起了耳朵仔細聽著周遭的動靜。

不過，話又說回來，這個人果然是沒了他就不行啊。

レオナ沒有編成辮子的頭髮散在臉龐，想必今天早上只簡單地用手梳過就算是整理了吧，雖然不至於看起來邋遢，卻少了幾分嚴謹。真是的，明明身為王子，難道不該好好注意儀容嗎？ラギー從自己的包包裡拿出不知何時起開始隨身帶著的黃色髮圈，撐起身子蹲在レオナ身旁，抓起對方頰邊的髮，靈巧地開始編起辮子。

編好了一邊之後，他又繞到另一邊，幫レオナ編好了兩邊的辮子。他以前常常幫住在家裡附近的小女孩們編辮子，所以這類工作做起來並不生疏，反而還能說是得心應手。ラギー蹲在原地，看著レオナ不帶笑的臉，思緒飄往九霄雲外。

他們果然是身處兩個世界的人啊。

ラギー這麼想著。

不管做什麼都沒有意義……嗎？那是什麼意思呢？他不懂レオナ的煩惱。於他來說，從前在貧民窟，每天光是想著要怎麼填飽肚子就夠他受得了，根本沒有餘力去思考得到食物以外的其他事情。

只要活著就有意義。只要他能吃飽，有夠多食物可以餵飽住在貧民窟的奶奶和附近的小孩子，他就覺得有意義，可是レオナ顯然不是這樣想的。王室之人的生活與他離得太遠，想的也盡是一些他沒有機會碰觸的奢侈問題，他搞不懂レオナ，而對方大概也永遠不可能理解有一餐沒一餐的日子過起來是什麼感覺吧。

來到這所學校之後，遇到的盡是些他沒有遇過的事情啊。

他們的寮長，那個總是擺著一副高高在上樣子的第二王子，就是一直被那個所謂「他搞不懂的奢侈問題」所苦，一路走來的嗎？

ラギー抓緊了包著繃帶的那隻手臂，傷口似乎又隱隱作痛起來了。

手上的傷如果一直不好，那一定是一件很討厭的事情，他絕對不要那樣。

「……在我午睡的時候偷襲，你膽子很大嘛，ラギー。」

レオナ醒了。不，應該說，他其實從一開始就沒有睡著吧。睜開眼睛的レオナ用慵懶的眼神瞪了過來，ラギー也不移開視線，就這樣接下那副帶刺的目光，直直望進レオナ的眼底。

「……我果然也不喜歡王室呢。」

「啊？是啊，我早就跟你說過王族……」

「如果國王可以再多動動腦袋，我跟你都不用這樣了吧。」

「……聽不懂你在說什麼。」

レオナ嘆了口氣，再次閉上眼睛，扔下一句「好了，你是要看到什麼時候？」之後繼續午睡。ラギー蹲得腳酸，移動位置到レオナ身邊盤腿坐著，心裡盤算著怎麼樣才能讓手上的傷好得快些。

＊

「嗚哇……」

這下真是尷尬了。

ラギー拿著放著各種食材的托盤走進調理室，沒想過會在這裡遇見之前被他弄傷的ジャミル。雖然對方並沒有做出什麼太大的反應，僅只是抬起頭瞄了他一眼就繼續盯著正在烹調的鍋子看，ラギー還是不免覺得有些不自在，心裡盤算著自己該不該意思意思道個歉。

ジャミル的手上跟他一樣還纏著繃帶，看來傷似乎也還沒完全好的樣子。

反正被他弄傷的人都在比賽的時候和他們討回來了，應該沒關係吧？

總之……快點弄一弄，快點離開吧。

ラギー拿起削皮刀和胡蘿蔔，一邊在心裡盤算著要怎麼騙不愛吃蔬菜的自家寮長吃下蔬菜，一邊俐落地開始削起胡蘿蔔的皮。調理室裡很安靜，可以清楚地聽見ジャミル的鍋子煮得沸騰而發出的水聲迴盪於室內，所以當另一道聲音突兀地響起時，ラギー嚇了一跳，差一點就把手上的胡蘿蔔給扔了出去。

「──呼呀！ジャ、ジャミルくん？」

「……我有那麼可怕嗎？」

「不、不是，誰叫你突然說話嘛。所以，你剛剛說什麼？」

「我只是說，レオナ前輩差點殺了你，但你還是選擇繼續待在他身邊嗎？」ジャミル並沒有將視線望向他，僅只是盯著鍋子，背對著ラギー發話。「那是要給レオナ前輩的宵夜吧。」

「啊……」原來只是要問這個嗎？對於這個出乎意料之外的問題，ラギー感到有些意外。「嗯，是啊。」

「為什麼？」

「咦？就算你說為什麼……」為什麼ジャミル要問他這些？知道這些能得到什麼好處嗎……ラギー削好胡蘿蔔的皮後，拿起菜刀開始把手裡的蔬菜剁碎，心裡計算著說幾分真話才不會聽起來顯得太過虛假。「這個學校畢竟是弱肉強食，不是嗎？」

「那和我問的事有什麼關聯嗎？」

「レオナさん很強，又是王室的人，還是隻獅子，我這隻在垃圾堆裡被養大的鬣狗大概是最明白那份力量之強大的人吧？」ラギー停下了手上的動作，盯著自己包著繃帶的手臂看。「尤其我還是唯一一個被レオナさん的魔法弄傷了的人嘛。」

「所以？」

「我可沒有笨到會與那樣的力量為敵。」他繼續切起胡蘿蔔。「只要最後能贏就好，手段什麼的沒有那麼重要吧？我當然會選擇站在レオナさん那一邊啦。」

「……就為了這個？」

「就為了這個？ジャミルくん，一直以來，我都只為了『這個』啊。」ラギー嘻嘻嘻地笑起來。「我和レオナさん只不過是等價關係罷了，既然如此，當然要把能從他身上搶來的好處都搶光了。在那之前，我怎麼能說走就走？」

「我果然還是不懂。」

「不懂也沒關係啦。」

因為，或許連他自己都還沒有搞懂吧。

他們不再交談。ラギー切好食材之後，在鍋子裡裝了一半的水，隨後把鍋子放上火爐加熱，準備煮湯。雖然已經把蔬菜都盡量切細了，但獸人的鼻子很靈，一定還是聞得出來，到時候又得聽他抱怨了。

抱怨歸抱怨，還是要讓他吃下去才行。

他果然不能輕易就離開他呢。

要是連他都離開了，那隻獅子就沒救了……不知道為什麼，ラギー總有這樣的感覺，而且是非常強烈的這樣的感覺。

＊

「就叫你別加草了。」

「嘴上這麼說但還是吃完了嘛，レオナさん真偉大。」

「……唉。」

レオナ一吃完宵夜就往床上躺，打算翻個身後直接進入夢鄉，卻被ラギー激動的大喊聲給叫了起來。他還來不及理解ラギー話裡的意思，床的另一邊就陷了下去，一陣略高於他的體溫貼了上來，レオナ幾乎是反射性地就要發動魔法把人給打下床，是那一股熟悉的氣息提醒了他來者何人，他才在最後一刻收了手，無奈地抓了抓頭髮。

看起來很柔軟的淺色頭髮和大耳朵在自己眼前晃著，レオナ搞不清對方的意圖，對於對方至今以來不曾有過的行為生了一絲驚訝，只能努力故作鎮定。

「你幹什麼？」他冷冷地開口，這時才看清對方手裡拿著並且攤開了放在床上的，似乎是之前自己因為用不到所以給了對方的二年級鍊金術課本，還有寫滿了亂七八糟式子的筆記本。「敢擅自跳上我的床，你是做好了一定的覺悟吧，ラギー？」

「レオナさん，這裡我不會。」

「不會就去問老師。」

「レオナさん會吧，所以我才拿來問你啊。」

「我為什麼要……」

「我可還沒原諒你喔！」ラギー打斷レオナ的話。「可是……我也還沒放棄喔。」

「啊，是喔，所以？」

「……不是說好要兩個人一起顛覆世界嗎？」

「啊？」

「如果我內部申請的成績不夠好看，レオナさん難道不用負責嗎？」

「……哼。」

啊，笑了。

自那天ラギー對他用了自己的個人魔法以來，這似乎是他第一次看見レオナ露出笑容。

對方微彎起嘴角，側躺著用左手撐著頭，以由上而下的視線看著趴在床上的他，眼裡帶著的是他所熟悉的自傲與自信。レオナ瞄了幾眼ラギー說不會的地方，拿走他手裡的筆，看似隨意地在他寫下的式子上圈出了幾個地方，又多加了幾個數字和符號上去。

ラギー盯著那些レオナ改過的地方看，隨後便拿起筆快速地在筆記本上開始計算。

「唔……原來我一直搞錯了這邊嗎？」

「ラギー，你就是這樣的人啊。」

「……咦？」ラギー抬起頭，仰望身邊的人。

「要顛覆世界是吧？」レオナ笑著說。「聽來不壞，我就陪你玩玩吧。」

「……這樣才對嘛，嘻嘻嘻。」

ラギー翻到下一頁，繼續針對自己不懂的地方提出問題，レオナ一一幫他解答，直到ラギー搞懂了所有不懂的地方，才滿意地闔上課本和筆記本，跳下床收拾レオナ用過的餐具和碗，還不忘叮嚀對方睡前記得要去刷牙。

確認過レオナ沒有其他事情要吩咐之後，ラギー打算離開，卻在打開門前被レオナ給叫住了。

「喂，明天我要集合寮生，傍晚記得過來談話室。」

「レオナさん要集合寮生……？」

「針對這次大賽總有該檢討的吧？」

「……原來如此呀。」ラギー嘻嘻嘻地笑起來。「我知道了，レオナさん。還有什麼其他事嗎？」

「沒有，你可以走了。」

「了解──」

晚安，我的國王。

ラギー在關上レオナ的房門之後，以任誰都不會聽見的音量輕輕呢喃出聲。


	2. 200814

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於二章結束後隔年的魔法飛盤寮對抗賽

「レオナさん！」

他聽見群眾尖叫與鼓掌的聲音、四周寮生激動地歡呼的聲音，還有那道從遠處用拔高了的音調呼喚自己名字的獨特嗓音。

──レオナさん。

──レオナさん……

──レオナさん！

那道嗓音總會帶著各種不同的情緒喚他。無奈的、生氣的、痛苦不堪的、開心不已的……レオナ轉過身，接下嗓音的主人撲進自己懷裡的燙熱身體，往後踏了一步以穩住承接了另一份重量的身子。

他低下頭，望進那雙掩不住興奮之情的淺藍眼睛。淺藍色，那是天空的顏色。他們的故鄉以擁有美麗的夕陽而聞名，然而比起夕陽，レオナ更鍾情於午後的清澈藍天。藍天為他帶來日光與晴朗，不像日落總讓他聯想到沙黃一片的砂土，因為乾燥而龜裂的大地貧脊得養育不了一片綠葉，孤寂之地總見不著人跡。

沒有雨的滋養，就生不成綠意。

「レオナさん！贏了，我們贏了！是第一名喔！第一名。」

在裁判宣布今年的魔法飛盤宿舍對抗賽由他們宿舍奪得第一之後，ラギー就朝他跑了過來，也不顧周遭眾人的眼光就撲進他的懷裡，纖細卻不瘦弱的手臂抱緊了他的腰，用那道レオナ早就聽慣的嗓音不斷重複著同樣的話。

啊，是啊，他們贏了。

晨練的成果體現在最後一場冠亞軍賽上，而他們不負眾望地奪得了第一，校外媒體的攝影機現在全對準了他們，只為記錄下這最光榮的一刻，讓全世界的人為他們宿舍獻上讚揚與敬意，讓在他們國家裡只能躲在貧民窟一角苟且偷生的鬣狗能在這個太過廣大的世界找到自己的位置。

是啊，學生在課業之餘比著玩的比賽頂多就只能帶來這樣的效果吧。贏了這種比賽又如何？他依舊是那個人人討厭的第二王子，依舊搆也搆不到哥哥不費吹灰之力就得手的王座。一群蠢得可以的傢伙，光是這樣就高興成這副德行，而他的世界依舊還是那一副充滿砂土的荒蕪模樣。

為什麼呢？明明這一切都蠢得要命，總是搞不清立場的鬣狗卻想和他分享這份喜悅，甚至在第一時間就從比賽場地的另一邊穿過所有人飛奔向他，只為了對他說出那種怎樣都好的既定事實，甚至不帶一絲防備地將全身的破綻暴露在曾經差點殺了他的對象面前。

啊啊，好蠢，全都好蠢。

「哈哈哈。」レオナ笑了出來，甚至笑得眼角都生了淚水。ラギー不解地看著這樣的他，似乎不解原本面無表情的他為何突然就笑了出來。「ラギー，你果然就是這樣的人啊。」

「咦？レオナさん，那是什麼……」

「啊──蠢死了。」

「レ、レオナさん？呼呀……」

在突然被那雙有力的手臂摟住的那一刻，ラギー僵住了身體，任憑レオナ彎下腰來抱緊他，甚至將臉埋進了他的頸窩。溫熱的鼻息噴在最為脆弱的脖頸，使得ラギー身為獸人的本能敲響了刻印在血液裡的警鈴而下意識地想要逃，卻被レオナ給扣緊了腰，動彈不得。

「區區鬣狗也想從獅子的爪下逃走嗎？」レオナ貼著ラギー的側頸說道。「你還真是瞧得起自己啊，ラギー。」

「……真是的。」ラギー笑起來，側過頭張嘴在レオナ靠過來的側頸輕輕地咬了一口，用犬齒壓出了兩個淺淺的凹痕。「自己暴露了破綻的笨蛋是誰呀？嘻嘻嘻，レオナさん也太鬆懈了吧？」

「吵死了。」

雨水降於貧瘠之地，似是天空以眼淚灌溉薑黃砂土，祈求終有一天能使綠意盛放。


	3. Beau comme le soleil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 關於ラギー寫不出作業的故事

「Bonjour，ムシュー．タンポポ，你也喜歡《Notre-Dame de Paris》嗎？」

「嗚哇──ルークさん！」

「哼──」

見到不想扯上關係的人在自己對面的位置坐下，ラギー耳朵和尾巴上的毛當場豎了起來，像隻受驚嚇的貓一樣在自己的位置上震了好大一下，就差沒有當場逃跑了。而見了這一幕的始作俑者則微笑著用戴著手套的手拿過他放在桌上的書，微笑著翻開其中被貼著標籤紙的一頁，垂下目光閱讀。

「『當他緊擁住我，我想逃脫卻身不由己。他燦爛如太陽，既是軍官又像流氓，臣屬於──國王。』哎呀，這是音樂劇裡兩位女性要角對菲比斯的形容呀。可是ムシュー．タンポポ，菲比斯可是個壞心的男人呢。」

「那種事情我知道啊！不對……不要亂看別人的筆記啦，ルークさん！」

「你為什麼會記下這種筆記呢，ムシュー．タンポポ？」

還不是因為這次二年級一起上的音樂課，老師指定的作業是要寫一篇關於法國文學家雨果的作品《鐘樓怪人》的音樂劇的報告……這麼麻煩的事情他也不想做啊。音樂劇什麼的，本來就是有錢人和王公貴族看的東西，根本就和他這隻在貧民窟的垃圾堆被養大的鬣狗一點關係都沒有。

ラギー還在想著該怎麼顧左右而言他，盡快擺脫面前這位麻煩人物的騷擾，ルーク卻不等他回話，一邊翻著ラギー貼了不少標籤紙的那本《鐘樓怪人》原著小說，一邊自顧自地說了下去。

「今年的題目是《鐘樓怪人》嗎？去年我們的題目是《羅密歐與茱麗葉》呢，不管哪個都是美麗至極的宏偉劇作啊！」

「……ルークさん也寫過這份報告嗎？」

「那是當然，ムシュー．タンポポ！」ルーク用異常高漲的情緒微笑著對ラギー說。「所以你是在為了寫不出報告而煩惱，我猜的可有錯誤呢？」

「……嗯。」

雖然不甘心，但的確就像ルーク說的那樣，他寫不出這份報告。就算已經在課堂上看過影片，經過老師的解說，也大致理解了劇情都在講些什麼，他還是對於報告的內容毫無頭緒，能夠浮現的心得僅僅只有「音樂很好聽」、「舞蹈很好看」這一類寫上報告只會得到不及格分數的膚淺感想。

比起這種作業，直接要他去鍊成寶石，或者要他背下近百年的魔法史都還比較簡單。

為什麼偏偏就要有音樂課呢？

雖然他也並不是真的討厭音樂……

「我記得最近《鐘樓怪人》似乎到這附近公演了呢。」ルーク把ラギー借來的書還給他後這麼說道。「ムシュー．タンポポ要不要去看一場呢，看完說不定就知道要怎麼寫了喔？」

「咦……我怎麼會有錢……」

「那種事情去拜託ロア．ドゥ．レオン就好啦！」

＊

怎麼可能去拜託レオナさん啊。

ラギー抱著一堆借來寫報告的書走出了圖書館，踏上往宿舍的歸途。沒想到一待就待到了圖書館的閉館時間……天色已經完全暗下，今天沒有幫レオナさん打掃也沒有洗衣服……不過只有一天的話應該不會怎樣吧？ラギー想著這些日常瑣事，在直接到レオナ的房間去和先回自己房間放好東西的兩個選項之間猶豫了幾秒鐘之後，乾脆地選擇了前者。

他在社團活動結束之後，隨意地用現有的食材張羅了他和レオナ兩個人的晚餐之後就往圖書館去，如今已經這個時間點，那隻懶惰獅子差不多也已經找到幾件事來吩咐他了。

「レオナさん──我進來了喔！」

一如往常地沒得到回應。

ラギー直接推開レオナ房間的大門，走進房裡時正好撞見剛洗完澡，只在下半身隨意圍了一條浴巾就走出浴室的レオナ。面對眼前這幅看慣的風景，ラギー有些無奈地嘆了口氣，放下手上的東西之後走到衣櫃前，從收著乾淨毛巾的抽屜裡拿出一條，在レオナ打算直接躺上床前拉住了他的手臂。

「不行！我說過多少次了，洗完澡要把頭髮弄乾之後才可以躺上床！」

「嗚……麻煩。」

「你以為洗枕頭套的人是誰啊！」

「你。」

「……唉。」

算了，反正他也早習慣了。

ラギー好不容易才把レオナ拉上椅子坐好，用手上的乾毛巾慢慢將髮上多餘的水分給吸乾，也順便用手指梳開纏在一起的頭髮，方便等等用吹風機吹乾的過程能夠不用耗費他額外的力氣和時間。

而坐著讓他擦頭髮的レオナ則一聲不吭的任由ラギー擺弄，果然是已經習慣了被人服侍的王子殿下呢，ラギー這麼想著。

「……你今天怎麼這麼慢？」在ラギー放下毛巾，正要去拿吹風機前，レオナ開了口。

「嗯？」是在說他今天在晚餐後就不見蹤影的事情吧？「啊……有一份作業一直寫不出來，所以我去了圖書館……」

「啊？你平常不都直接跑來問我嗎？」

「是沒錯啦，可是……」像是魔法史或鍊金術一類擁有正確答案的作業，他的確都會直接拿去問レオナ沒錯，但是這次這種沒有正確答案的報告……他總覺得直接拿去問レオナ似乎不太妥當。「嗯……レオナさん幫得上忙嗎？」

「喂，你以為你在跟誰說話啊，ラギー？」

「不、不是嘛，我要寫關於音樂劇的報告，這個レオナさん……」

「啊，那個啊。」畢竟音樂課是必修課程，想必レオナ在二年級的時候也寫過差不多的報告吧，就像ルーク那樣。「今年的題目是什麼？」

「《鐘樓怪人》……」

「啊。這有什麼難的，你說說，你喜歡哪個角色？」

「咦？角色嗎……」這個問題他倒是沒有想過……ラギー單手拿著毛巾歪起頭，思考了起來。「嗯嗯……應該是百合吧。」

「百合？」レオナ的語尾上揚，似是驚訝。「我還以為你會喜歡加西莫多呢。」

「加西莫多？才不要，他不過就是個愚蠢的人不是嗎？」

「嗯？那你為什麼喜歡百合？」

「因為……嗯……」ラギー思考了半天，好不容易才擠出了幾句句子。「只是覺得……她對菲比斯很鍾情，從頭到尾都沒有離開他，最後也選擇原諒他……我覺得那樣的姿態很棒。」

「是嗎。」

那不就是你口中的愚蠢嗎？

レオナ打了個呵欠，正想躺到床上去卻被ラギー給按著肩膀阻止。背後傳來翻找東西的聲音，一陣熱風隨後撫過髮頂，更有一隻手貼了上來，指尖在他的髮絲之間穿梭，時不時地會幫他掩著耳朵，避免熱風燙傷獸人與人類不同的敏感部位。

レオナ閉上眼睛，睡意似是被思緒給趕跑了。

若說加西莫多愚蠢，那是因為他獨愛終究無法得手的東西，甚至為此賠上性命，搞得自己到頭來是一無所有。於討厭吃虧，什麼事情都要精打細算的ラギー來說的確愚蠢。但是，若是說及百合，不過就是個為愛蒙蔽了雙眼的年輕女孩，這又何來不是愚蠢？

雖然心裡這麼想，レオナ終究沒有將這些話說出口。

「那レオナさん呢？」ラギー關上吹風機，反問レオナ。「レオナさん喜歡哪個角色？」

「硬要說的話是孚羅洛吧。」

「咦！」ラギー顯得驚訝，一來是沒想到レオナ馬上就答了出來，二來是對於他的答案感到震驚。「他可是壞人喔……」

「若沒有他，加西莫多早死了吧？」

「是沒錯……」

「況且他是最清楚自己想要什麼，並試圖去奪來的人不是嗎？」

的確是這樣沒錯……也不是不能理解レオナさん喜歡孚羅洛的理由啦。

不過即使和レオナさん說了這些，他還是對於報告一點頭緒都沒有啊。果然該像ルークさん說的一樣，去親眼看一次演出嗎？與其花錢花時間去看什麼音樂劇，他還寧願去打工。而且，追根究柢來說，他也不喜歡悲劇，為什麼明明都那樣努力過了，最後卻只能走上末路呢？

ラギー放頭髮已經乾了的レオナ爬上床去，自己則開始撿起對方隨意扔在地上的衣服，沒注意到自己在不知不覺中將內心所想全自言自語地出了口。

＊

不對，要高中生寫什麼音樂劇的報告本來就很奇怪吧？

距離繳交報告的日子只剩下三天了，他卻依舊一點頭緒都沒有……唉，真羨慕那些有錢有時間，簡簡單單就能把看音樂劇這件事當成娛樂活動的人啊。以前在貧民窟的時候，能夠大家聚在一起唱幾首口耳相傳學來的歌曲就很不錯了。

如果他學會音樂劇的歌曲，有辦法回去教那些住在附近的小孩子唱嗎？

嗯……還是算了，他本來就不怎麼擅長唱歌。

這麼說來，他還沒有聽過レオナさん唱歌呢。身為王族，他應該很會唱歌吧？不，唱歌這種事情也是很講究天分的吧？有機會的話還真想聽聽他唱歌呢……他應該不會答應吧。

比起這種事情，他現在應該要擔心自己的報告……

「ラギー！」

「──嗚哇！咦？チェカくん？」

隨著一陣孩子特有的淡淡奶香飄進鼻腔，一股溫暖同時撞進了懷裡。坐在談話室的水池邊的ラギー低下頭，與那雙棕色眼睛對上視線，孩子的手隨即纏上他的脖子，親密地在他懷裡蹦來跳去，彷彿一團活力過於充沛的小小火球。

小王子怎麼會在這裡？ラギー理不清狀況，腦中的思緒還亂成一團的時候就先聽見了熟悉的聲音。他一邊努力穩住懷中チェカ的身子，一邊往聲音的來源看去。

讓ラギー意外的是，除了レオナ之外，還有另一個身影也正跟著一起往這裡走來。

「レオナさん！這是怎麼……」

「啊，毛球就交給你顧了。」

「咦？等等，那是什……」

「ラギー，我們去看音樂劇吧！」

嗯？音樂劇？

說起音樂劇的話，ルークさん的確說過最近《鐘樓怪人》在這附近公演……咦？可是，為什麼？

「啊，チェカ吵著要看《鐘樓怪人》，大哥就把他扔來我這了……真是的，有夠會給人找麻煩，拿去。」某樣物品突然被レオナ扔了過來，ラギー機靈地伸手接住，默默在心裡抱怨レオナ每次給他東西都沒辦法好好給。「票放在裡面，毛球如果有什麼想買的就買給他。」

「這、這樣好嗎？チェカくん隨侍的人……」

「被我趕回去了。看個音樂劇而已，要那麼多隨從幹嘛？」

「可是，只有我……」

「誰說只有你了？」レオナ推了一把始終站在一旁的ジャック的後背。「把這傢伙也帶去，看到他，麻煩也就不敢上門了吧。」

「哈？レオナさん……」

ラギー還想反駁，レオナ卻已經轉過身去，一邊打著呵欠一邊往房間的方向走。真是的，搞不懂這位粗神經的第二王子在想什麼！竟然要他帶著國王陛下的孩子出門……算了，如果真的出事，那也不是他的問題，是レオナさん的問題。

ラギー拍了拍チェカ的背，要他先放開自己。站起身之後，他望向一旁始終悶不吭聲，不知為何看起來有些不知所措，不停搖著那蓬鬆的毛茸茸尾巴，臉頰泛著微紅的白狼後輩。

「沒辦法了，我們出發吧，ジャックくん。」

「……是，ラギー前輩！」

＊

帶チェカ去看音樂劇的過程非常順利，沒什麼人跑來找碴，ラギー原本擔心這麼小的孩子會因為坐不住而吵鬧，而チェカ並沒有讓他的擔心成真，從頭到尾都安靜地觀看整齣音樂劇。果然生在王宮，受王族教育的孩子也會比其他同年紀的小孩來得成熟嗎？

ラギー懷中抱著在回程途中因為累了而睡著的チェカ，和ジャック並肩走在回宿舍的路上。就算看過了整齣音樂劇，他心裡其實依舊沒有萌生什麼像樣的心得，不過就是覺得所有一切都好不真實，他沒想到出身貧民窟的自己竟然能有坐在宏大音樂廳裡觀賞音樂劇的一天，更無法將舞台上發生的一切視為現實來體會。

那些本來就是虛假的。

為什麼人們卻總喜歡歌頌不存在的事物呢？

加西莫多為了愛絲梅拉達葬送自己，明明就很愚蠢。

「ラギー前輩，チェカくん會不會很重？」走在一旁的ジャック問他。「我來抱吧。」

「沒關係，不會重啊。」ラギー笑著回答。「和附近的小孩一口氣爬到身上相比，チェカくん輕多了。」

「是、是嗎？如果前輩手痠了，請隨時跟我說。」

「ジャックくん真是個好孩子啊。」

「前輩……」ジャック抓了抓頭髮，顯得有些不好意思，大概也聽出ラギー那句話是在調侃他了。「是說……ラギー前輩喜歡《鐘樓怪人》嗎？」

「嗯？」為什麼ジャック會問這個呢？「我果然還是更喜歡快樂結局的故事呢……ジャックくん呢？」

「我……應該算是喜歡吧。」ジャック有些語無倫次地說。「我覺得加西莫多為了愛願意付出一切的姿態很讓人敬佩，我也想像他一樣，為了自己最愛的人獻上自己的所有，甚至是性命也在所不惜。」

「不愧是孤高的狼啊──」

的確，如果是ジャックくん的話，也許會很適合這種類型吧？

既深刻、正直，又崇高。

為了所愛之人賭上性命嗎？雖然不是不行，可是如果到頭來落得自己也沒有好下場不就虧大了嗎？明知毫無勝算卻又一頭栽往深淵只會落得一場空，到頭來根本沒人能有所收穫。

要他賠上性命的話，就要拿相等價值的東西來換啊。

可是ジャック似乎不是這麼想的，這就是他們之間本質上的差異嗎？

不過，他並不希望這樣的他最後落得一場空就是了。

「不過，ラギー前輩……」ジャック有些戰戰兢兢地開口。「在最後一幕的時候，你是不是……」

「ラ、ラギー……」

懷裡傳出孩子睡迷糊時的軟溽聲音，チェカ一邊揉眼睛，一邊睡眼惺忪地望向ラギー的臉，打了個大大的呵欠。

這時候的他們正準備要走進鏡之間回到宿舍，ラギー拍了拍チェカ的背，告訴他可以繼續睡沒關係，他們就快要回到おじたん的房間了。

「ラギー，肚子餓……」

「咦？」

「肚子餓了……」

「啊……沒辦法呢。」他們在音樂劇開演之前先吃過了有些早的晚餐，那個時候的チェカ吃得不多，也難怪現在會餓了。「我去食堂弄點東西給チェカくん吃，你先回宿舍吧，ジャックくん。」

「不，前輩，請讓我一起……」

「不用啦，只是小事而已，ジャックくん先回去休息吧。」

「可是……」

「啊，ジャックくん要記得，想鞠躬盡瘁的話記得挑好人選，不要像加西莫多一樣白忙一場喔。我相信ジャックくん不是那麼愚蠢的人啦──」

ラギー轉過身，抱著チェカ走出鏡之間，留下ジャック一個人站在原地，而被ラギー抱著的チェカ越過ラギー的肩膀，看見高大的白狼在抱著自己的人視線所不及的陰影之下垂下了耳朵，呼出一口無聲的長長嘆息。

＊

「我還在想怎麼都沒看到ムシュー．タンポポ和ロア．ドゥ．レオン在一起呢，追問了他好久，才知道原來是帶著小獅子出門看音樂劇啦？」

「……ルークさん。」

ラギー嘆了口氣，放棄去思考在星期六晚上十點多這個學園裡幾乎是杳無人跡的時間，怎麼會在食堂裡遇見偏偏就是自己最不想見到的人。ラギー瞪了對方一眼，偷偷往正在喝著他煮的湯的チェカ身邊靠近了一點，繃緊全身的神經，決定情勢要是出了半分差錯就要快速離開現場。

不過，見了他這副模樣的對方並沒有做出什麼踰矩的行動，只不過是在他們對面的位置落座，臉上掛著往常那副無法使人輕易拒絕的微笑。

「哎呀呀，不用那麼緊張，我沒有要對小獅子做些什麼，只是想來問問ムシュー．タンポポ的《鐘樓怪人》觀後感。」

「ラギー，他是誰啊？」

「呃，他、他是……おじたん的朋友啦。」ラギー對チェカ打馬虎眼。「不用理他沒關係……」

「你被ロア．ドゥ．レオン信任著呢，還被託付了未來的君王照顧啊。」

「レオナさん只是嫌麻煩……」

「所以ムシュー．タンポポ，差不多該告訴我觀後感了吧？」

唉，好麻煩……他並不是第一次與對方打交道，心裡理所當然很清楚自己不給出個答案，對方也不會善罷干休。但這次似乎也沒辦法像之前那樣，隨便搬出一個「レオナさん的弱點是蔬菜」的敷衍答案就了事。他左思右想，努力想在自己貧乏的心得之中擠出一點能夠說出口的句子。

光是要想出一句答案就那麼困難了，他到底該拿報告怎麼辦啦……

關於看了《鐘樓怪人》之後的感想嗎……

方才和ジャック的對話浮上心頭。

為了所愛之人付出性命……到頭來，這到底是為了對方，還是為了自己呢？ジャック不也僅只是因為「憧憬著那副姿態」所以才想這麼做嗎？

「到頭來，大家不都是為了自己嗎？」

「哎呀？」

「菲比斯是為了自己才選擇百合，拋棄愛絲梅拉達；孚羅洛為了自己，才對愛絲梅拉達做出那種事；加西莫多與所愛之人一同葬送，可是根本沒人要他那麼做。」ラギー聳了聳肩。「大家都是為了自己，愛情不過也就是這樣罷了。」

「也就是說，ムシュー．タンポポ認為愛情不該如此？」

「我？那種事怎樣都好吧，跟我沒有關係。」チェカ正好在這時喝完了湯，ラギー見狀立刻從位子上站起來，手腳俐落地拿好湯碗，牽好チェカ的手，打算離開這裡。「我們先走啦，掰掰──」

「哼……」

ルーク一邊撫著下巴一邊注視著ラギー離去的背影，一個人在空蕩蕩的食堂裡低喃出聲，語氣是無比的愉悅，彷彿方才才見識了一場充滿異國風情的時裝秀，又或者親自踏足異地，將刻印了時光足跡的宏偉遺跡收進視野之中，嚐飽了不限制型態的美麗。

──ムシュー．タンポポ，當你知曉了「好意」為何物之後，將會蛻變得多麼美麗？這真是讓我期待不已，等不及要以這雙眼見識。

──見識心緒早已在不覺之時止不住漣漪的你迎來屬於自己的「快樂」結局。


	4. 王様に欲望を

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《星に願いを ~Dance and Wishes~》活動劇情、活動角色卡面劇情衍生

──為了自己，許下真正的願望吧。

貧民窟的送星活動，一直以來都很樸素。

畢竟每天為了活下去就拚盡全力了，也沒有人買得起心願星，當然不可能還有閒工夫像這所學校一樣舉辦什麼儀式，把一顆顆在黑夜之下閃爍著虛幻光芒的魔法石頭掛上大樹，聚集起眾人，還要在大樹下跳舞、打太鼓，彷彿這麼做就真的能讓大家的心願實現。

也忘了是從什麼時候開始，ラギー明白了這一切不過就是閒暇人等的娛樂活動，他不再像小的時候那樣讓奶奶抱著自己，親自把用來代替心願星，寫著願望的紙條掛上大樹，而是成了那個輪流把貧民窟的孩子們高高舉起的角色，一邊聽著孩子們的吵嚷聲，一邊窺視寫在肥皂包裝紙後面的願望。

──我希望媽媽可以多在家陪我。

──我想快點長大，像哥哥那樣。

──我希望奶奶和我可以一輩子都吃得飽！

看似普通的願望，對於那時候的他們來說，卻也都已足夠貪心。哪個孩子不貪心呢？在他們被侷限於不見光角落的世界裡，目所能及的事物就是一切，沒人會去想明天該怎麼過，一個月後、一年後又會過著怎麼樣的生活。於當下此刻，能夠立足於此就是他們的心願，而孩子總是不自覺地就會將一切的美好投射於自己所注視的憧憬之人。

而ラギー也是在來到這所學校之後，才學會了真正的「貪婪」。

他貪婪著以往不曾思考過的「未來」，曾經顯得虛無飄渺的虛幻世界清晰了起來，彷彿有人於濃霧之中握住了他的手，不指引他方向，而是將驅散濃霧的方法教給他，讓他知道自己可以不依靠任何人就找到方向，即使是隻出身於貧民窟的鬣狗，他也擁有踩過他人屍體，立足於頂端的力量。

他變得「貪婪」，是因為他擁有資格。他不必再從別人的口袋裡偷東西，也不用到垃圾堆去翻食物，而是靠著自己的力量賺夠足以養活一家的錢，讓奶奶可以不用再過那種辛苦的日子。

「進入一間薪水高的公司任職」──自進入這所學校，他的願望始終不變。

「好厲害啊，オルトくん。竟然能飛到那麼高的地方去。」

這麼漂亮的景色，在日落草原的奶奶和孩子們是不是也看到了呢？

大家今年也有好好地把願望寫在紙上，掛在大樹上嗎？

而這片美景並非偶然，是オルト靠著自己的力量創造出來的，那樣的他理當也該許下屬於自己的願望，因為──他正是擁有資格之人。

雖說他早已對於送星儀式不抱任何不切實際的幻想，他依舊期待在這一年一度的難得機會聽見孩子們的願望，也衷心希望那些願望都能夠被實現。

他們都該是擁有資格之人。

「你打算看到什麼時候啊，ラギー？儀式已經結束了，回去了。」

「喔──」

ラギー轉過身，從夜空中那片美得不真實的流星雨別開視線，將目光移往被自己半強迫拉出門的レオナ的背影，對方身後那長長的獅子尾巴正因為不愉快的情緒左右輕輕搖晃著。與快速滑過天空，只能目視出無數銀白軌跡的流星雨相比，對方的那副姿態反而顯得清晰，一舉一動都能讓他看得清楚，而不會跟丟他所前行的方向。

「真正的願望……嗎？」

ラギー嘀咕出聲，於レオナ視線所不及之處低垂了目光。

他是隻太過貪婪的鬣狗。

卻不懂得要怎麼告訴高傲的獅子何為貪婪。

也清楚明白那樣的行為並不會被允許。

「喂，發什麼呆？」走在他前方的レオナ回過頭來，看著ラギー略顯不滿地低吼出聲。「走了，ラギー。」

「好啦，知道了。」ラギー小跑步跟上レオナ，與他並肩而行，不再抬頭望向那片星空，只是直直地望著前方，與身旁的他一起踏上回宿舍的路。「吶，レオナさん，我想吃甜甜圈。」

「啊？」

「星星不是已經聽見大家的願望了嗎？星星就是歷代的國王啊，レオナさん小時候沒有聽過這個傳說嗎？」

「那種傳說誰會信……」

嘴上雖然這麼說，卻還是移動腳步改往販賣部的方向前進了嘛。

ラギー於心中這麼想著，默默地將心裡那股無法化為言語的低落情緒拋諸腦後，不願去想那終究該被定義為氣憤、悲傷還是遺憾。他該是快樂的，他該是笑著的，他清楚明白那就是他所擁有的力量，而丟失力量是有資格浪費的人才能做的事情。

他不再是那個有一餐沒一餐，只懂得苟且偷生的無力孩子了。

可是──若因為過於在意未來，而忘了要著眼於當下，那也絕對不是一件好事吧。


End file.
